Memories
by HaVeN101
Summary: They say love is just a game, but then why is it no fun... They save love is just a game, but then why hasn't she won...maybe she's cursed or playing it wrong, but will she ever be able to forget him, or will her meomories haunt her until he returns?...
1. Chapter 1

MEMORIES...

I remember what you wore on your first day, you came into my life and I felt as if this was the start of something amazing. Everything you did and words you said it all took my breath away, but then you left me with nothing. So maybe it's true that I can't live without you, but maybe it's also true that I should move on, without you. Then I realised that there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life, but you had me wrapped around your little finger and I kept thinking that I couldn't live without you. I remember every look you ever gave me, the way you rolled your eyes whenever I smiled at you, you made it so hard for breathing. And whenever I'm stuck in a situation, I close my eyes and drift away, then I think of you and everything's okay , I'm finally now believing. I just love the way you lied and said that everything would be okay after I confessed my feelings to you, but you still left with a simple "thank you". After all I ever did for you, this was all I got and I finally woke up to reality. This isn't a fairy tale, this is a big world, you're a faded memory now and even if you do come back, it's too late for you to catch me now. I've moved on, but I wonder if you know I'm trying so hard not to get distracted and caught up on all that shit you left me in. But you were just so cool, that trademark smirk, oblivious to the fact that I was falling for you, falling hard. Last night I had a dream that we were together, like nothing else in the world mattered, talking with nobody else in mind, inseparably combined. But then I woke from the dream, back into reality and I realised I was alone, again. Such a tragic event, I had to admit, but I'm not gonna be overblown, I mean what could I expect? That you'd return and come sweep me up in your arms and say those three words that I always longed to hear? I have to get you off my mind somehow, I have to. They say love is a game, but then why isn't it any fun? And if love is really a game, then why haven't I won? I guess I must be cursed or at least playing it wrong coz it seems as if I always come undone whenever I'm around you. Songs of desperation, I hear them all the time. Maybe I'll play them for you one day, that is if you ever return. You know the sky could be blue, I really don't mind, but without you it's just a waste of time. It could even be gray, but without you I just seem miles away. I remember walking up to that academy swing every moment was so precious, wouldn't want to waste a thing. Now without you, it's as if my feet won't touch the ground, that was such a perfect day, I wouldn't want to change a thing. I know looks can be deceiving, but I thought I saw the light in you, I thought that you would be different. You used to be my everything, but now I'm all alone. The minute I saw that old picture of team 7, I felt as if the walls were closing in on me. You were my mirror, my soul and shield during battle and for some reason I can't explain coz once you were gone it was never ever the same. Maybe I just need some sleep, coz I keep thinking about you and me, and I stay up all night, hoping, waiting, for your possible return. Can't you see that you belong here at home, with me and everyone else? Can't you see that we're the ones that understand you the best? Can't you just use that prodigy brain of yours and figure it out? I can't believe that I'm opening old wounds that I worked on for so long to heal, getting worked up over someone like you that betrayed everyone and everything for something as stupid as revenge. When you try your best and you don't succeed, but I'm sure you never ever had to experience that, after all you were a prodigy student. Did you finally get what you want? Revenge, I hate it, but did you really need it? And now the tears are streaming freely down my face, but could you blame me? I lost someone that nobody could ever replace and I loved you but it's all just a waste now, one big lie. That's my life; I can't believe I was so naive to think that you had even an ounce of emotion in that cold heart of yours. Now tell me, could it be worse? I hope that one day, you'll see the light and return home, to me especially, but with you gone, I'm now lost, but I should've done better than this. Next time I promise you, I will be strong, but I'm still finding it hard to resist, so save me, coz I'm lost. I've been waiting and will always wait for your return and I'll pay any cause to save me from being confused so please just show me what I'm looking for. Please don't let go, I've wanted this for far too long. These mistakes now become regrets, but I've learned to let go and forget, but you were different. You weren't that easy to forget, you'll never be that's why I'll always love you. Whenever I close my eyes, the flashbacks start, back from our childhood days. I see the light, see our happy faces and I actually see you smile properly for once, a rare occasion that I didn't know I would ever see again. Little did I know... little did I know that you would turn out to be one of the most wanted criminals on the planet all because of that one goal or ambition as you referred to it as. Little did I know that you would sacrifice anything and anyone to fulfil that one goal, but now I'm finally old enough and I do know. After all those things that you ever did to me, I do know one thing. I do know that my heart will always belong to you, Uchiha Sasuke...


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 years since I last saw _him. _Since I last saw that trademark smirk of his, and the way his hair would always spike up at the back. I'd gotten over the fact that he'd probably never return until he had fulfilled his goal or ambition as he referred to it as. That one goal that caused so much hatred and destruction in his heart that at times even I felt trapped and afraid. I knew I could never convince him to return because I would always, and will always be annoying to him, but to have turned down his "brother" as well as best friend was truly shocking to everyone, especially Naruto who doesn't just give up that easily, because well that's not his way of the ninja. After being called weak countless times, and not just by Sasuke, but by others as well, made, me realise I needed to change. I decided that change was good and that i was no longer gonna be the weak kunoichi that depended on everyone else during missions and watched their backs. No! I would now be an independent girl and wherever i would go, people would know that it was me, Haruno Sakura walking there. So after 3 long years of endless training, i had finally gotten stronger. I knew that i had no special jutsu, so i decided to become a medic-nin as i always wanted to help people, i just never imagined that at the age of 15, i would be one of the best medics in the world. Not only was i a medic-nin, but i also had this monstrous strength that paid off really well during battle. So i guess you could say i was happy right? But i couldn't shake off the feeling that something was missing. Not even Naruto could fill that feeling of emptiness, although he tried numerous times with his dates, but he also moved on after i convinced him to go out with Hygaa Hinata, who at the time nearly fainted from happiness. Even Ino moved on from our childhood rivalry over Sasuske and is now pursuing Nara Shikamaru even though he turned her down countless times, saying that girls were too "troublesome". Everyone was happy with the exception of me and with the death of my parents wasn't helping with the situation either. I took my mind off things by accepting a whole lot of missions from Tsunade-shishou as well as to help me in the upcoming Jounin exmas. I had accepted a simple C-rank mission to Suna and i was actually looking forward to seeing Gaara, Temari and Kankurou, but little did i know that this mission would change my life completely...

I had an hour to prepare before i was due to leave for Suna, so i decided to get some medical supplies and say goodbye to everyone. Fortunately, i was already in my ninja attire so i didn't have to go back home. I'd let my hair grow out again as my parents liked it that way, so it was now ¾ down my back. After preparing and collecting my supplies, i went to say goodbye to Naruto, Kakashi and Sai. Sai probably didn't care if i left, but i knew the other two would miss me, even if i was just leaving for a short while.

SAKURA-CHAN! Konohas no.1 most unpredictable, not to mention noisy ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, come running down the road to the main gates, along with Kakashi-sensei and Sai in tow.

"Jeesh Naruto, could you be any louder!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, i'm just gonna miss you thats all." I couldn't help smiling at this.

"I'll only be gone for a few days, but I'll miss you to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and Sai as well."

"Come back safetly, Sakura-san" Kakashi- sensei said, sounding like an older brother.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, I'll be back soon. I guess i better be going now, say goodbye to everyone else for me." As i turned to leave i could faintly hear Sai saying "See you Ugly" and Naruto swearing him out. Aah, those 3, i'd miss them. It would be really boring without them; i just hoped i wouldn't encounter any missing-nin along the way.

After travelling non-stop for 4 hours, i decided to stop and rest for a bit. After eating some snacks and drinking water, i fell asleep, but staying alert as you never know what you could encounter in these forests. I was contemplating life, when i felt it. 2 strong chakras were approaching at top speed; they probably knew i was here. I just had time to grab a kunai, when they made their appearance. The first thing i saw was black cloaks with red clouds.

"Shit, the one thing that i don't want to happen, happens. Jeesh, can't i catch a break? Fate just loves proving me wrong." i muttered to myself, audible enough for them to hear

**Its your own fault for sleeping so long. We could've been in Suna by now!**

**Oh shut up! I **shouted at my inner self**. I need to concentrate on the situation in hand!**

I decided take advantage of this situation by studying them, so i could make a report for Tsunade when i got back to Konoha. I knew this fight wasn't going to be easy and i hoped, no prayed that i would survive. The one member had blonde hair and looked a lot like a girl. His one eye seemed to be covered and he had these mouths on his hands. **I wonder what his abilities are...**

"I never knew they had female members on the Akatsuki?" i remarked without thinking.

"Why you bitch! I'm a guy okay! Quite handsome, if i say so myself." I had to laugh at that, this guy is ridiculous.

"Deidara," That's when i noticed the other one and got the shock of my life. There in front of me, stood an older version of Sasuke, just his hair was longer and he had these lines on his face.

"Uchiha Itachi," i stated, still in shock

"Haruno Sakura, you're coming with us."...


End file.
